Dr. Eggman
"Citizens of earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Dr. Eggman - the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!" - Dr. Eggman, Sonic Adventure 2 Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman), is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. The Beginning TBA Slade Strikes Back TBA The V Team Island Adventure TBA TGTTA 2 Dr. Eggman from the past with Dr. Cortex assists Slade and his ensemble in their endeavors. He and Cortex help fight Joker and his team and find out about Joker taking the Teen Titans and tell Harry, Mojo, Technus, Manray and the Flying Dutchman. Ultimate Story Dr. Robotnik made his first appearance in the Lisa Simpson Chronicles. He was the villain that Lisa and her friends had to combat constantly along side their friends, Sonic and Tails, during their stay on Mobius. Gallery Dr. Eggman 1.jpg|Dr. Eggman in Sonic X Eggman_profile_SG.png I_want_you_to_get_me_a_cheeseburger.png Robotnikjamprofile.png Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Eggman_-_4.png Welcome_to_my_amusement_park.png Wreckitralpheggmancameo.png|Dr. Eggman making a cameo in the Wreck-It Ralph movie Vlc_2017-07-01_21-01-12-989.png SMA2-36.png Robotnik Prime.jpg Robotnik sly.png Eggman_CD_ending.png 500px-sonic-free-riders-13.png SNG_68.jpg robotnik-classic-59b5b66bb8a82.png eggman.png _Sonic_Mania_Adventure.png AStH_SLW_Windy_Hill.jpg Doctor_Robotnik_Sonic_the_Hedgehog_The_Movie.png wrgdsfdeghdhtgshg.jpg Master_Robotnik.jpg Eggman_06_Final.png Lego_Dimensions_Eggman.png 1448967316945.png future_dr__eggman_by_sarothehedgehog-d359p9j.png 1431664820987.png spinball_proto_robotnik_by_the_driz-d8p7fl3.png Eggman_madness01.png SMpKyoN.png eggman_06_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-daok2qc.png svfddfbffbbdbdb.png Robotnik_(STC178).jpg 981b3dfa42837777b67e82fe4b8d32af.jpg Eggman_Hedhug.png doctor_robotnik_2016_by_hewytoonmore-d9ufh95.png FP6QpY5Xnvc.jpg Eggman_Mania.png ClassicEggmanGen.png Sonic-разное-805040.jpeg dr__eggman_by_jaysonjean-d9vrm2d.png z2.jpg Eggmanng.png Dr._Eggman_Egg_Mob.png e_g_g_m_a_n___fanart_by_megahaunter_dc23j3n-pre.jpg sfm___eggman_boom_redesign_by_ratchetmario-d83v3tw.jpg LAMovieEggman.jpg SWBom1rOMHw.jpg Classic_Robotnik_SG.PNG.png Eggman_Genesis.jpg Warlord-Doctor_Julian_Ivo_Eggman_Mach_Two.jpg 1952735-genesis008.jpg 1968807-death_to_robotnik002.jpg Legionization.jpg EggmanFlower.png Robotnik_(STC71).jpg Robotnik_(STC1).jpg Robotnik_(STC60).jpg 707235-dUnxY4bgnChnl0y3.png dr-eggman-800x400.jpg dreggman05-ffa8def861833433d2ee20c6dc5354bf-1200x800.jpg egggbn.jpg Dr-Eggman.jpg Jim-Carrey-Dr-Robotnik.jpg Dr._Robotnik_Live_Action.png Jim Carrey Robotnik.png 64f47df42b5b4cca2460f87af2be1307.jpg Robotnik_pose_32.png tumblr_64b92ad1733039e61dea8954a261bbdf_453550d8_1280.jpg RobotnikSpinballcutscene.jpg CUeum.png SpinballShowdownBoss.png dxnapw-1704c988-317b-48aa-a220-ff339590d3e7.jpg sth15_eggman.jpg image_sonic_the_hedgehog-4083-834_0012.jpg Pingas2.png|Old body in Chronciles of Great New Empire Genius-Scientist-Eggman-Sonic-the-Hedgehog-manga.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Megalomaniacs Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Archenemies Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deceased Members of The V Team Category:Scientists Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Mustaches Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Feminists Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mike Pollock Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Mechanics Category:Gadgeteers Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Villains in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Likable villains Category:Dark Legacy Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Carrey Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Brainwashers Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Supervillains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Uncle of Villain